


Ya Better Stop

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, The Ratpack
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: Walls are thin and Jerry is loud. Frank is the solution.





	Ya Better Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I already regret committing to name all my Martin and Lewis fic after songs. This one's terrible.

“You know I can hear you guys outside the door?” Frank said as he walked in. “Also how fucking rude, we make plans and you to two go bumping uglies.”  
  
Dean, that smug bastard, didn’t stop. Didn’t even slow down. His fingers kept their tight grip on Jerry’s hips and Jerry was still crying out like he was getting the best dick of his life. Frank couldn’t blame him, but these hotel walls were thin.  
  
“You heard me right? I can hear you outside.”  
  
“How about you fix that?”  
  
He knew exactly what Dean was suggesting. He may have been ready to go out, but after seeing them he wasn’t hard to convince. After he made sure the door was locked he climbed on the bed and unzipped his pants. Jerry looked out of it, he wondered how long Dean’s been working him.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“I’m perfectly fine.” his eyes turned sharp just long enough to assure him before closing them in ecstasy again.  
  
That’s their Jer, enjoying himself, but never gone.  
  
Frank took himself out and in hand.  
  
“Can you take this right now?”  
  
“Of course I can, it may be the size two old Dino noses-” he yelped as Dean gave a particularly hard thrust. “but I'm a professional.”  
  
Frank grinned and grabbed his short hair; guiding himself with his other hand. He rubbed the tip across his lips.  
  
“Open up.”  
  
Jerry, tease that he was, didn’t swallow him right away, He gave the tip kitten licks, still not even trying to keep his noises in. His eyes grinned even if he couldn’t with his mouth. No one should look that confident while getting fucked six ways to Sunday and a dick a hair's breadth from his lips.  
  
Finally, he put his lips around the tip, his moans made a nice vibrating wet heat that Frank could get off on alone, but that wasn’t the plan.  
  
“Come on, Jew, get it all in there. They can still hear you in Saskatoon.”  
  
Finally, he stopped teasing and swallowed him down. Frank closed his eyes and lamented the kid’s lack of hair; it was a shame he couldn't grab some curls and fuck that pretty face. But he made up for it by holding his head and pulling him close; guiding him. He was mesmerized as he watched himself disappear into those plush lips. As always, the kid’s mouth was heaven.  
  
“Let's see how much he can scream around a cock.” Dean said.  
  
His moans became louder, if still muffled, and Dean grinned at Frank as he thrusted harder. The man between them had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Frank, but in no way indicated that he wanted to stop.  
  
Dean took a drag off his cigarette because of course Dean Martin would fuck with a smoke. He passed it over his partner’s sweat-slicked naked back and offered it to Frank and at that moment Frank thought it was sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He was getting close.  
  
After pulling a drag for himself and giving it back he looked down at Jerry.  
  
“We have a reservation at six o’clock, Jer, hurry up.” he teased.  
  
Jerry shot him a glare before taking him in the farthest his throat would allow but he didn’t stop there. He wetted a finger along side the cock in his mouth, pressed it into Frank and rubbed a spot he knew well. It took him by surprise and he came down his throat without warning. With every nerve tingling, he fell upon the bed in a satisfied heap.  
  
Jerry sputtered, but swallowed like a champ and upon Frank’s closer inspection it looked like he came himself. Untouched. After seeing that his lovers were satisfied Dean put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. He used his now free hand to press Jerry into the mattress by the back of his neck and begin a ruthless pace. Jerry didn’t say much, he was too oversensitized to yell. He gave only soft whimpers and gasps as he used him.  
  
Frank was content to watch them work and, if it were possible, he’d be ready to go again. Whether it involved holding Dean down and giving him a taste of his own medicine or straddling him and taking Jerry’s place; he wasn’t picky.  
  
Dean came with a deep groan. He gave Jerry’s behind a little pat before pulling out and sitting on the side of the bed and lighting another cigarette, looking too satisfied. Jerry, however, collapsed where he was.  
  
“Cancel that reservation.” his voice muffled by the blanket, “I’m not leaving this bed for a week.”  
  
“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t gonna let you anyway.” Frank bent to pull his face towards him for a kiss, he tasted himself and chased the flavor.  
  
“You’re staying?” Dean asked as he took his place next to Frank.  
  
“That was your plan, wasn't it?”

Dean just smirked. Jerry crawled between them.  
  
“If you’re staying then Dean’s carrying me for the rest of this month.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.


End file.
